Timeless Ages
by Goku2
Summary: An exciting story with a twisting plot where nothing is as it seems. Note. This is all the chapters of the story.


DB FAN FIC:  
  
DRAGONBALL: TIMELESS AGES  
(This story takes place after the days of the Z-fighters).  
Characters:(In order of appearance)  
Gohan  
Goten  
Trunks  
Piccolo  
Bulma  
Gotenks  
Cell  
Buu  
Cebuu  
Piccohan  
Mr. Popo  
Shenron  
Goku  
  
  
INTRODUCTION  
Timeless Ages is about the remaining Z-fighters Gohan, Goten and Trunks. One day when all the Z-fighters died, the remaining three used the Timeless Age Ray created by Bulma to be transported to a parallel dimension just like the one they are living in now. Except no time passes, but at the same time it does. All is peaceful in the timeless age when one day a Z-fighter by the name of Piccolo gets transported to the Timeless Age. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks to let Piccolo in. The three Saiyans can't believe he's alive. But when a mysterious evil force by the name of Cebuu which is the fused form of Buu and Cell, strikes the Timeless Age, The four Remaining Z-fighters have no choice but to flee. But can they find a way out in time before the new evil takes over and traps them forever? Or will they be forced to defend the Timeless Ages? Still, with the strongest fighter being Gohan, will the four last without the rest of the Z-fighters? Is there a way to bring them back without the Dragonballs? Enter the Timeless Ages and all will be answered.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
At one time there was always someone or something to disturb the forces of good. In the days of the Z- fighters, there was always a villain to go up against. Goku and Gohan always had a challenge. Goku's biggest being Frieza. Gohan had to pull himself together and defeat the almighty Cell. Vegeta, always cocky, would go up against anyone. The mysterious Mirai Trunks with a horrific present and a mission to fix the past, managed to get the job done. But more evil was yet to come. The Z- fighters met their match against the powerful Maijin Buu. Yet they would return yet again in GT with the Dragonballs.. Well, now the Z-fighters are all but extinct. The remaining are Goten, Gohan and Chibi Trunks. These three were able to stay alive because of a device created by Bulma called the Timeless Age Ray. All the rest are dead- Goku, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Chowtzu, and Krillin. All died of old age except for Piccolo who was for ever lost in space and never to be found again. So he was considered dead. But one day, something occurred that would forever change the existence of the heroic force.  
After arriving in the Timeless Ages just three years ago, Gohan, Goten, and Chibi Trunks   
are building a ship to ride around in.  
" Hey, Goten, where'd you put that computer chip for the ship?" "Umm... it's on the bed in Trunks' room." "Thanks." "Hmmmm…. I know it has to be here somewhere." "A ha, under his pillow. That Trunks is always misplacing things. Oh, well."  
………………………………………  
(Door opens) "Hey, Trunks, what's up?" "Not much Goten. I've just been working on the ship but I can't find the main computer chip that allows us to have power. Have you seen it?" "Oh, yeah I think Gohan has it." " Okay, thanks Goten." "No problem Trunks."   
(Trunks goes into his room to find a horrific surprise) "O my Gosh, Gohan!" "T-Trunks." "What happened to you Gohan?" " I can't get up Trunks. The last thing I remember was picking up your computer chip to go get for you and then everything went black. I woke up in another place but it felt like I was right here. I saw Kami's lookout and all of the sudden I was there. I saw Mr. Popo and get ready for this Trunks- I saw Piccolo next to him!" (gasp) "What? Piccolo's dead! He died 200 years ago, Gohan." " I know but we should have been dead 200 years ago too, remember? If it wasn't for Bulma's Timeless Age Ray, we'd be in the afterlife with the rest of them hanging with King Kai." "Oh, yeah I remember now. It seems like such a short time ago." "That's it, Trunks. We are in a different dimension. Bulma created the Timeless Age Ray to create another dimension but made it so it would feel like this one. You were very young when this happened Trunks. You were 17 when she used it on you. She used it one me first when I was 25. I am still 25 to this day. Do you get it now? We are in a Timeless dimension. No time passes but at the same time it does. We live in the Timeless Ages, Trunks. No time will ever pass and no one will grow older. Do you understand now Trunks?" (just stares at Gohan for a few seconds) I don't know. I understand how we got here, but I don't understand why you saw Mr. Popo and Piccolo." " I'm not quite sure why either Trunks, but that chip might be why I saw Piccolo and Mr. Popo. It has some sort of time vortex that lets one see a random image. If we could get a navigational system, we could choose how old we would want to be and where we want to go into the past. This could be our clue to why I saw Piccolo.   
………………………………………………………………………  
"Where did Gohan and Trunks go?" (Goten walks into Trunks' room) "There you are. Whoa, what the heck happened to you Gohan?" " It's a long story Goten, but to sum it up, Piccolo is still alive." "Wha- how?" "There's no time to explain right now. We need to get some rest and then I'll tell you." "Okay, Gohan."(Goten goes to his room and gets in bed) "I wonder what Gohan's talking about." "Oh, Well. I better get some sleep." That night something very strange and eerie happened that would complicate things yet. " Goten, get up you've got to get Trunks." "Huh? Who said that? Come on, show yourself! "It's is I, Piccolo. Goten, you must listen to me carefully for I have much to explain." "I thought you were dead Piccolo like the rest of the Z- fighters." "No Goten. I was only presumed to be, remember? I was lost in space for a while be cause my navigation system had an overload and I had no way to fix it. So after many days, I crashed on Earth. This was 200 years ago, about the time Bulma created here Timeless Age Ray. So I went to Capsule corp. and found Bulma. She told me that a deadly force of Androids killed you and Gohan and Trunks. I already knew that the rest of the z-fighters were dead, so I assumed I was the last one. I asked Bulma to use her Timeless Age Ray on me and she told me she couldn't because it would allow only 3 people in a day. I couldn't believe what happened next. Bulma died of old age the next day. I was very angry about this and decided to wish her back with the Dragonballs. I flew up to Mr. Popo, and he told me that the Dragonballs were still here on earth. I had no idea where to look, so I decided to embark on a journey. I knew it would take a while without a Dragon ball Finder, so I flew back to Capsule corp. I looked all over the place for one, but just couldn't seem to find one. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw one in Bulma's pocket. I grabbed it and turned it on. It was working! I found the first two in a river. The next three took a while to find but I got them. The last two were located in Goku's old house. I gathered them together and the dragon came out. I wished for Bulma to be back alive again so I could get her to use the Timeless Age Ray on me. My second wish was to live 200 more years without my physical appearance changing or my internal self. Shenron granted me my wishes, and I flew back to Bulma's place. She was alive again, and She said she still couldn't use the Timeless Age Ray on me. I wasn't surprised. Since I had wished for me to live 200 more years, I decided I'd travel around to see if I could find the Timeless Age on my own. Bulma repaired my ship and I was on my way. It took 150 years to do, but I finally was able to locate it. I still couldn't get in, but I could sense you, Gohan, and Trunks were there. I tried to reach you and was successful. That is why I'm talking to you now. This is the big thing. Listen Goten. Take these fusion earrings and put one on. Give the other one to Trunks. You will form Gotenks. This will mean that there will only be 2 people instead of 3 that used the Timeless Age Ray. Once you fuse with Trunks I can fly back to Earth and use the Timeless Age Ray. The first time took 150 years, but now that it's in my navigational system, it should only take 25 years to get back. I will be 175 by this point age wise, but only about 30 physically and internally. Once I get in, I will be 30 forever. Good luck, Goten." " Wow, so that's how Gohan saw you." "Yes, Goten. Gohan was able to see me 200 years ago your time talking to Mr. Popo about the Dragonballs. That chip he was holding is half of your key." "What's the other half Piccolo?" "Me, Goten. I've got the other chip. One chip lets you see the image where you want to go and the other takes you there. The other chip is also a navigational system." "Wow Piccolo thanks." " I can't give it to you yet Goten, but when I return in 50 years my time, you, Gohan and Trunks will be able to leave or stay. Your choice." "Right!" "Good luck Piccolo." Oh, Goten one more thing. You need to fuse with Trunks before I can get in. Remember, fuse with Trunks." "Alright, Piccolo. I will." "Goodbye, Goten. "Bye, Piccolo."   
  
CHAPTER 2  
After a disturbed sleep, Goten gets up and tells Gohan and Trunks about the previous night.  
" … And that's why he gave me these fusion earrings." " Wow, Goten." I didn't hear Piccolo when I got your chip yesterday, but he really needs to get in I guess." " Yeah, Gohan. He does." " Well, I guess you and Trunks need to fuse." "Right." " Hey Trunks catch!" " Thanks Goten." Ok Gohan, tell us when to go." "Sure Goten." " Okay, start." (Goten and Trunks together) "Fu…sion… HA!"  
A blinding light fills the room and Gotenks is formed. " You did it Goten and Trunks! You formed Gotenks!" "Thanks, Gohan. Now we just have to wait for Piccolo to get here."  
Meanwhile, somewhere deep in space, Piccolo has begun his journey to Earth. " Hmmm… I wonder if Goten and Trunks have fused yet. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough."   
Many years passed before Piccolo got back to Earth. In the Timeless Age, Gohan, and the newly fused Gotenks carried on with their lives. Piccolo continued his journey through space to Earth. In the 25th year of Piccolo's journey, something happened that would change everything.  
(In the Timeless Age, the sky darkens, and the remaining Z-fighters are puzzled) " Hey Gohan, what is that?" "I don't know, Gotenks. It just came out of nowhere. Well, we better get inside before we get wet." "Okay, Gohan." " Gotenks, when did Piccolo say he would arrive?" I think he said in 25 years his time." "How many has it been Gohan?" I'm not sure since this is a timeless world, but he should be here soon, I hope." Our heroes in the Timeless Age would be badly mistaken about the storm. It was no storm, but an evil force about to attack. Will Piccolo make it in time?  
…………………………………………………………  
Piccolo finally reaches Earth and goes to Capsule Corp to talk to Bulma. "Bulma, I found the Timeless Ages without the ray. I couldn't enter though because of the fact that there were three people in it already. But I gave Goten fusion earrings so he could fuse with Trunks to form Gotenks. That way there would be just two people instead of three." " Wow, I'm impressed Piccolo. Good work. I guess you want me to use that ray on you now don't you?" " Uhh.. Yeah that was what I intended." "Ok let me get it." "Sure." As Bulma went to go get it, Piccolo was unaware of the horrible thing that was about to happen to the Timeless Ages. Back in the Timeless Ages, Gohan and Gotenks were also unaware of the horrible thing that was about to happen. "Hey, Gotenks, do you sense that energy?" " Yeah it must be Piccolo." " Alright!" "He'll be here any minute." " Wait a minute, Gohan, that's a pretty powerful energy source. I don't think that Piccolo is that strong. I mean he's strong but not that strong." "Yeah, you might be right Gotenks. It doesn't feel like Piccolo. It doesn't even feel like a good energy source but a bad one." BOOOOOOMMMMM! " What the-?!?" "What the heck was that, Gohan?" "It wasn't Piccolo that's for sure." "(gasp) O my Gosh, I know that energy source! It's C-C-Cell!" "Who's Cell, Gohan?" " You were too young at the time Trunks, and Goten, you weren't even born yet. Anyway, he was the most evil villain I ever faced. He destroyed everyone and everything in his path. He got so bored he decided to create a tournament called the Cell games. Goten's Father, Goku, and mine fought first. He gave up and decided to let me fight. I was so scared. I lost a friend during that battle, Android 16. That sent me over the edge and I became the first Saiyan to become a SSJ2. I killed Cell and forever rid the Earth of his evil ways. I never thought he could return. Especially here. But I guess I'm wrong. Very wrong." " I can't believe that Gohan."   
"Niether can I Gotenks." "Wait, Gotenks, I sense someone else. It's Maijin Buu. This is bad." " Not him, Gohan." "We remember him." "So do I Gotenks. He was worse than Cell. Much worse."  
"We are gonna have to fight him Gohan." "Unfortunately, yes." I don't know how we're gonna get out of this one." Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp… "I'm back Piccolo." "About time." "Alright, lets do this, Bulma." "No Problem. Just let me power it up." ZOOOSSSHHHHH! "Bye Piccolo!" ZAP!  
Back in the Timeless Ages… " Gotenks, I'm sensing a new energy source and this one's good." (Piccolo arrives in the Timeless Ages) "Yes, I did it! Wow, this looks exactly like Earth. Guess Goten and Trunks fused. Now lets see if I can locate Gohan. (concentrates) There he is. Better go- fast. Wait, what's that huge energy source? O my Gosh! That's Cell! And Buu! How did they get here? I hope Gohan's alright. AGGGRRRRHH! I'm coming Gohan! (Piccolo powers up and zooms off).  
  
CHAPTER 3  
(Cell and Buu scan their surroundings) " Buu, this is just as a pathetic dimension as the first Earth." "Not much to look at is there Cell? But at least we got out of the Other World when Piccolo was transported here. Well let's destroy it already." "I was wondering when you were gonna say that Buu." "Let's begin." (cut to Gotenks and Gohan) " Gotenks, I feel a good energy source getting closer." "That must be Piccolo, Gohan. Let's go meet him." " Hey, there's Piccolo!" " Hey Piccolo!" (Piccolo lands) " Hello, Gohan. Gotenks, I see you are formed." " Yes, Piccolo. Trunks and I succeeded." " Hey, Piccolo, did you feel two strong energy forces when you arrived?" " Yes I did, Gohan. That's Cell and Buu." "We know. What do you suggest we do Piccolo?" First I've got news for Gotenks. Now that I'm here, Gotenks, you can fuse back apart. If you want." (Goten) "Yeah it would be nice to be me again. Okay with me."(Trunks) " I wouldn't mind separating either. How do we, Piccolo?" "Just take the earrings off."( Gotenks reaches up to take the earring off and does. After a few seconds, and another blinding light, Goten and Trunks are separated) " You did it!" "We sure did, Piccolo." "Okay, I need to know why Cell and Buu are here. You three should know since you've been here much longer." "Well, Piccolo- we don't. Goten, Trunks and I felt them about the same time you entered the Timeless Ages. Why did you want to come here anyway Piccolo, and how did you find out about this place?" "Never mind about that for now. Cell and Buu are probably just getting cozy and if that happens we're toast." "Right. So what do we do, Piccolo?" I say we go find a safe place and try to keep our energy levels down so Cell and Buu won't sense our energy. Once we get to a safe place, we can figure out what to do next." "Okay Piccolo, lets go." Remember you three energy levels low." "Right, Piccolo." While Gohan is flying with the newly separated Trunks and Goten as well as Piccolo, Cell and Buu begin reeking havoc. " HAHAHA! Once we destroy this dimension, Buu, we can go destroy the rest of the galaxy." "Yes, of course, but not without a ship." "We don't need a ship, Buu." "Why is that Cell?" " Well you see, in my battle with Gohan, I was forced to self destruct to one cell. When I regenerated, I had the technique instant transmission. I was still killed of course by Gohan for good- or so he thought. But now I am back alive and kicking. Oh, he will pay for what he did!"(Cell powers up) "Whoa, Cell. You'll get your revenge. Are you sure Gohan is in this dimension." "Positive." "HAHAHAHAHA!" With Cell and Buu on the loose, our remaining four Z-fighters better hope they make it to a safe place soon. "Gohan, how much farther? I'm sensing Cell and Buu's power levels rising." "Not too much farther, Piccolo." We aren't in harm's way right now." Moments later the last of the Z-fighters arrive at Gohan's humble home. " Nice place, Gohan. Never thought you'd get one." "Yeah I like it Piccolo. Hey Goten, go get the ship plans." "Right." "Ship plans, Gohan?" "Yeah Piccolo. We're building it to ride around in." "Ride around in Gohan? You're not 5 anymore." "Yeah but Trunks and Goten are still young. It'll be fun." "How can you think of fun at a time like this, Gohan? Cell and Buu are attacking this dimension as we speak. If we don't stop-"Oh, come on Piccolo. Lighten up." "Gohan, you're too much like your father. Always calm when there's havoc. You always seem to know what to do. Your dad was one of my greatest opponents ever. I always swore I would beat him one day, but I never did. The more he fought the stronger he got. I admired that about him. I still wish he was here." "I do too Piccolo. But he's not and we need to concentrate on other things now, right Piccolo?" "Yeah kid, right." " Got the plans Gohan." "Thanks Goten. Here Piccolo, look." "Childish conceptions." " We're not done yet, Piccolo. Do you have that chip with you still?" "Yeah, here." "Thanks, Piccolo. Trunks think you can complete the ship now?" "Sure thing, Gohan." "Hey, are you hungry Piccolo?" "No, not right now. Gohan, does this dimension have Dragonballs?" "I don't think it does Piccolo. When Bulma created the Timeless Ages, there was no way to duplicate the dragon or the dragon balls. If there were, we could wish all the Z-fighters back but since there's not we-BRRUOOOMMM!! "O my Gosh, what the dragon was that?" "Cell and Buu are getting closer. Gohan, if we don't stop them, we will die like the rest of the Z-fighters." "I know Piccolo." "Wait, Gohan do you still have the fusion earrings?" "Yeah, why?" "Well I don't know if this will work, but if you and me fused, we might be able to beat them with the help of Goten and Trunks." "Hey, that might work. Whose body would we use, Piccolo?" "Mine Gohan, and this is why. If we use my body, we'll have the strength of Nail, Kami, you, and myself. That way, I can be a SSJ2 and use my Namekian strength as well." " Good point Piccolo. What about Goten and Trunks? If they can fuse together, we will be an even stronger team." "True Gohan, but we only have one set of earrings. There may be a set in the other dimension of Earth but there's no way to get them without instant transmission." "Yeah, too bad. Well, we'll have to make do with what we have. I wish you were here father." " I guess so Gohan." Will Gohan and Piccolo be able to fuse? Or will their plan be thwarted? Read on. "Gohan, I've finished our ship." " Good Trunks but I think we won't be needing to use it right now with the arrival of Cell and Buu." "Hey, Gohan, doesn't that ship have two chips with a navigational system?" Yeah, but we can't get out of here, remember Piccolo?" "Maybe we can. Cell and Buu managed to get in the same time I did. Maybe if we could use the way they came in out, we could escape them." "Come on Piccolo. That's no way to talk. We are the Z-fighters remember? We fight for what's ours and protect the innocent. Not run away from our problems." "That's easy for you to say Gohan. You defeated Cell. I could barely get a punch in." "Then what do you have to worry about? I'll beat the mess out of Cell, and then we'll fuse to beat Buu." (Piccolo gives Gohan a hopeful look) "Yeah, good plan Gohan." (Gohan powers up) " What the heck are you doing, Gohan? The idea was to not get detected." "I know but you were the one who wanted to know how they got here." "Oh yeah." (cut to Cell and Buu) "This is almost getting boring destroying everything wouldn't you say Buu?" I guess. I haven't had a good fight in a while." " Yeah too bad the Z-fighters are all gone- Wait, Buu do you sense an energy source?" "Yes. Who is it I don't seem to recognize it- Wait I know I've sensed it before but I don't know who it could be." "Buu, I'm sensing two more energy sources." "And there's another one." "Wait Buu, I know the next one. That's G-Gohan!" "Gohan?" "Yes I thought he was killed by some Androids 200 years ago. I don't stand a chance." "But I do, Cell. I'll cover for you and destroy Gohan and who ever else is there you can help me with." " Whatever. I know I can beat the rest."   
"Cell, do you have the fusion earrings from the Other World?" "Yes. Then if Gohan is too strong for me, which I doubt he'll be, we can fuse and destroy him and the rest." "Hmmm… I like how you think on you feet Buu. I'll enjoy this." "Good. Get ready for the fight of your life and unimaginable power." Let's go pay your "friend" Gohan a visit. (Cell and Buu power up and fly toward Gohan's home).  
  
CHAPTER 4  
With our heroes unaware that Cell and Buu are about to arrive, Gohan and Piccolo are still talking to each other. " Gohan, if we could somehow open a time vortex between Earth and the Timeless Ages, we could get the Dragonballs and wish for the Dragonballs to be created in the Timeless Ages." " Good idea Piccolo, but how would we create it?" "Maybe if we can find out how Cell and Buu got here, that would give us the information on how to get out of here." "Yeah."   
"Buu, we are nearing them. I'm sensing Gohan stronger than before." "Well, let's go then, Cell." A few moments later, Gohan, and the others hear something. "Whoa, what was that, Piccolo?" "That would be Cell and Buu arriving. Are you ready Gohan?" "You bet. Hey, Trunks, Goten, come on." " We're coming." "Alright let's go."(Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks power up and fly off to meet Cell and Buu). "Buu, I'm sensing them getting closer. They must know we're here." "Of course they know we're here, Cell. We're dealing with three Saiyans and a Namek. Did you think that they would just say, oh, let's get killed today by Cell and Buu. Of course not. They're going to fight us with everything they have. But it won't be enough will it Cell?" "No Buu we will destroy them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (cut to Z-fighters) "Hey Piccolo, I see something up there." " Yeah me too, Gohan. That's definitely Cell and Buu." "Let's get 'em." Shortly after, Cell, Buu, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks find each other at last. Each stares at each other. Then Gohan speaks up. " Why are you here?" "We wanted to destroy the Earth." "Well, you're not exactly on Earth." " What are you talking about Namek?" "The dimension you're in is called the Timeless Ages. It is a parallel world to Earth." "What?" "That's right Cell. You're in the wrong place at the wrong time. And we're gonna help you and Buu leave-permanently." "Hmhmhm. I don't think so Namek. I believe you will be the ones leaving. HAHAHAHAHA!" "What? What do you mean?" "You will see soon enough." "Buu here, catch." "Hmm? Oh right." (Cell and Buu together) FU-SION… HA! "What th- Gohan they've got fusion earrings!" "No way Piccolo. Do we still have ours?" "Yeah, right here." "So there is another set out there." Cell and Buu have fused into Cebuu. What will the Z-fighters do next? Read on. "HMMHMMHMMHMM! Hello, you're face to face with your worst nightmare! HAHAHAHAHA! I am Cebuu, the fused form of Buu and Cell. You cannot beat me." "We could beat you any day, fused or unfused." "Really, Gohan? You could barely beat Cell." "That was then this is now. Let me show you what a real fighter looks like. ( Gohan powers up)MMMMMHHHHMMMMMGGRRGRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I am a SSJ2. You can't beat a SSJ2. And I've got a Super Namek and two SSJ's to back me up. All you have is two fighters. One now. You will not escape again Cell and Buu." " Hmmm. Very entertaining. Nice lightshow Gohan." "Grrrrmmmm. Shut up Cebuu!" " Not yet. Wouldn't you like to know how we are here?" " Yeah. Spit it out." " Well, Cell and I you see, were the strongest fighters in the Other World. We were getting very bored beating opponent after opponent and decided to try to get out. Well, we discovered a time vortex hidden deep in the Other World. We could see it connected to Earth but couldn't tell if any other places were. Anyway, we jumped in and some how ended up here. We came out north of here in a big hole. That's how we got to what we thought was Earth. But this is the Timeless Ages as you call it. There are you happy?" " Sure am. Now let's do this Cebuu. It's us against you." "Of course, I was wondering when you would say that." "Piccolo now!" "What? Oh yeah. Catch." "What? What are they doing? No! (Gohan and Piccolo together) "FU-SION… HA!" "Auugghh! The light is so bright!" (Gohan and Piccolo have fused). "Now this will be more fair." "What are you talking about, Gohan? You still don't stand a chance against the great power of Cebuu. What are you anyway?" "Our name is Piccohan. We will not lose." "We will see about that Piccohan." And so the battle is staged and two powerful warriors have been formed; Piccohan and Cebuu.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Back on Earth, Bulma gets in her capsule car and flies up to Mr. Popo. "I wonder if I can get in the Timeless Ages somehow." "If I could use the Dragonballs like Piccolo and wish to be young again, maybe I could get in." "Ah, there's Mr. Popo's place now. Hey, Mr. Popo!" "Wha? Oh, Bulma. Hello!" (Bulma gets out of car) "Hey Mr. Popo. What's up?" Well, I've been worried about Piccolo and the others. I fear that some source of evil will enter." How is that possible Mr. Popo? You can't get in without my ray." "Yes you can. Remember when Piccolo told you he found the Timeless Ages without the ray but couldn't enter?" "Yeah but that portal was closed. There must be more than one portal. There's my ray, the place Piccolo found and…" " Wait! Bulma, I remember reading about a very different place called the Other World. Goku visited there once and fought in some tournaments there. He escaped eventually but that doesn't matter. I remember reading about how mysterious the core of the Other World is and that a secret was hidden deep inside. I learned later that a time portal was located deep in the core and was said to take one to another dimension. That could be a third portal to the Timeless Ages." "Hey you may be right Mr. Popo. Don't Cell and Buu and Frieza and all the other creeps inhabit that place?" " Yes, I believe so Bulma." "Then that may be why you are afraid an evil force will attack the Timeless Ages." "You may be right Bulma." "Yeah but I hope I'm not." "Me too."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Back in the Timeless Ages, the newly formed Piccohan and Cebuu are about to begin their battle. "Let's do this Cebuu." "Of course." "MMMMMMHMMMMHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" "Impressive Picohan, nice to see a SSJ2 and a Super Namek combined. You should really see how you look. It's hilarious! Hmhmhmhm." "Look who's talking, Cebuu." "Well at least we have brawn to make up for the lack of beauty." "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Wha-? Oh now Piccohan wants to put on a lightshow. How nice. I'll stop it though. It's not very good." HMMMM…….KAMEHAMEHA!" "You've gotta do better than that Cebuu. I've learned how to do that. Now take this. MASENKO!" (The two energies collide) "HMMMM! You can't beat me with a weak attack like that Piccohan. Give me something worth stopping." (Piccohan cracks a smile) "Sure." MAKANKANSUPPOU!" (Cebuu dodges it) "Okay, Piccohan I 've had enough. Your weakness sickens me. It's time to finish you off." HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM……. (shoots lots of little energy balls at Piccohan) HAYAHAYAHAHAYHAYHAAHYAYHAYHAHAHAHAYYYYHAHAHHAYHAAAAAAAAAAA!!! There that should finish you off. Hmmhmm. Wha?! How the heck-?" "Come on Cebuu. Are ya scared? It's too bad if you are because you're about to get horrified. KA-…ME-…HA-…ME-…" "Oh, no not this no!" "…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS GENKI DAMA!!!!!!"Noooooooooo! A super Kamehameha! With what?! A-a Genki Dama!" "Goodbye Cebuu. YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Back on Earth Bulma and Mr. Popo continue their conversation. "Anyway, I wanted to know if the Dragonballs still exist on Earth, Mr. Popo." " Why, yes ,I believe. You'll need a Dragonball finder though." "Got one right here." "Well, good." " I gotta go Mr. Popo. The Dragonballs may be our last hope." "Good luck, Bulma."  
…………………………………………………………………………  
Back in the Timeless Ages, Piccohan and Cebuu continue their fight. (Smoke clearing)  
"Wow, he's not there. The combo of the Kamehameha and Genki Dama must have worked all right.  
I don't know though. It was a little too easy to beat them. I wonder if- Aiiyeeee!" "HAHAHAHAHA!!! You thought you had me beat didn't you Piccohan? Well you were wrong. I used instant transmission just in tim. I also was able to buy enough time to regenerate my legs and arms. Now you will pay. HAHAHAHAHA!! HMMMMM… HAAAAA! Auuggghhhh! (Piccohan gets beat up by Cebuu and is forced to fuse apart.) Uggghh… No, we fused apart Piccolo. I know, Gohan. There's no hope for us now. We don't even have any sensu beans." "YAAAAAAH! HIYAAH!" "Wha-? Oh yeah I almost forgot about Trunks and Goten. They can fight Cebuu!" You've gotta be kidding Gohan. Not even us fused together was enough strength to beat Cebuu. If we can't get them to unfuse, all hope is lost." " I don't think so. If Goten and Trunks fuse together, they'll form Gotenks, remember?" "Yeah, but that still may not be enough. We're dealing with Cell and Maijin Buu fused together. Do you remember how much suffering they caused Earth?" "Yeah, I do." Then how can we beat both of them at once?" "I don't know Piccolo but we're gonna do it somehow."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
After leaving, Mr. Popo, Bulma goes by Korin's Tower to get some sensu beans just in case she runs into some trouble on her journey to find the Dragonballs. "…Ok thanks Korin." "Good luck, Bulma." "Now I've gotta get those Dragonballs fast. Let's see. The radar says there's one north of here. Okay I'm going north." (Bulma gets in her capsule car and rides off). "Hmmm. There, what's that down below next to that tree? It just might be that Dragonball. I better check it out." (After landing, Bulma walks over to the tree) " Well what do you know? There it is. That's one down and six to go. Better go get the rest." (Bulma gets back in the capsule car and rides off). Over the next few days, Bulma continued to get closer to every Dragon ball. After finding the second in a forest and the third in the desert, Bulma finally found the fourth in a stream and the fifth deep in a cave. After taking a couple sensu beans, Bulma set out to find the sixth and seventh Dragonballs. She was able to locate the sixth on a mountain and the final Dragon ball in the ocean. "Yay! That's the last one. Now for the dragon." (dragon comes out) "I AM SHENRON. WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES? YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. SPEAK." "Okay, can you open a time portal between the Earth and the Timeless Ages?" "I CAN. WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE IT?" "How about at Kami's lookout?" "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I GROW WEARY. WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH? SPEAK." "Can you bring all of the original Z-fighters back?" "THE GROUP YOU CALL THE Z-FIGHTERS CAN NOT BE BROUGHT BACK." "Huh? Why?" "THE Z-FIGHTERS ARE NOT ABLE TO BE BROUGHT BACK BECAUSE FOUR OF THEM ARE STILL ALIVE. I COULD BRING ONE BACK IF ONE OF THE OTHERS DIES." "Oh, great. Do they have to die? Can't they just live and you bring one back?" "NO. I AM SORRY. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" "Oh, man. What now?"  
  
CHAPTER 5  
Back in the Timeless Ages, Gohan and Piccolo try to figure out how to beat Cebuu. "Gohan, what's the plan?" "I don't know Piccolo. Let's just play like we know what is going on." "Whatever." "You are no match for us weaklings." "You got a lucky shot Cebuu." "Really, Gohan? I never would have known. I mean, if we were weaker than you, we'd be the one's about to die, but as you see we're in one piece." " Yeah, well we'll see about that Cebuu. It's not over yet. We can beat you unfused if we have to. With the combined strengths of Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and myself, we can beat you." "If you can stay alive." "Let's go Cebuu. We're gonna finish this once and for all." "Of course." (Piccolo attacks first) Hmmmm… Makankansoppou! (Cebuu slaps it away) "Please is that all you have?" (Gohan attacks next) Hmmmm… Kamehameha! (Cebuu slaps it away) I thought you could beat us Gohan." "We will." (Goten and Trunks attack next) Hmmmm… KAMEHAMEHA!! (Gohan) "Now Piccolo Makankansoppou!" "Right." (Gohan) "KAMEHAMEHA!" "MAKANKANSOPPOU!" (Goten and Trunks) "KAMEHAMEHA!!" "What's this? A barrage of weak attacks?" "Wrong. It's a barrage strong attacks." "As you wish."(Cebuu flies out of the way but gets nicked by the Kamehameha of Gohan) "Wow, I'm impressed. You actually grazed skin. Hmhmhm." "At least we're attacking, Cebuu." "So you want me to attack you?" "Yeah. Go ahead." "Mere fool. HAHAHAHAHA! KAMEHAMEHA!!! Goodbye weaklings. HAHAHA!" "Gohan what the heck did you just do?" Don't worry Piccolo. I've got a surprise for Cebuu. I've been hiding it up high for the last few hours." "Huh?" "Watch carefully Piccolo. I'm altering Cebuu's attack with this. Hehhhaaa!  
GENKI DAMA!!!!!!" "What!? How did he create one so quickly?" "Now here's my surprise Cebuu. Enjoy." Auugggghhhh! No! He can't! What attack will strike first, the Kamehameha from Cebuu, or the Genki Dama from Gohan?  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Back on Earth, Bulma is still trying to think of another wish. "SPEAK. I'M GETTING IMPATIENT." "Uhhh…I..Uhhh …Ummm… PLEASE WISH GOKU BACK!" "THE ONE CALLED GOKU CAN NOT BE BROUGHT BACK BECAUSE HE HAS DIED OF A NATURAL DEATH. IF YOU CAN BRING ME THE DRAGON MODEL FROM KAMI'S LOOKOUT, I MAY BE ABLE TO BRING HIM AND THE OTHERS BACK." "Dragon model?! How will I know you will stay out long enough?" "HERE. A FREE GRANT. I GRANT YOU TEMPORARY INSTANT TRANSMISSION. YOU CAN GET THERE AND BACK IN LESS THAT A MINUTE." "Thank you, Shenron." "NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." "Right." (Bulma uses instant transmission) (Arrives at Kami's lookout) "Now where is Mr. Popo? He'll know where it is." "Oh, there you are Mr. Popo. Do you have the Dragon Model still?" "Why, yes. Let me get it." (Returns 20 seconds later) "Here." "Thanks. Gotta go." (Uses instant transmission) "Huh? Boy, people sure do come and go quickly these days."(Bulma returns to find Shenron still there) "Look here it is!" "MMHHMM. NOW HOLD IT UP. ZAP! THERE, NOW YOU CAN WISH BACK THE ONE CALLED GOKU." "Oh, thank you, Shenron. Okay, wish Goku back right next to me." "IT SHALL BE DONE. THERE YOU WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I MUST GOOOOO………" ZAP! "Huh? Hey, Goku." "What? Why am I here, Bulma?" "Well, It's a long story, but hop in the capsule car and ride with me to Kami's lookout." "Okay." Wow! What a surprise. You didn't think Goku would come back did you? Uhgmm… Anyway, let's get back to the story. "So, Bulma, how and why am I here? I mean, I was having a good time hanging with the rest of the guys." "Well, Goku, I was able to wish you back with the Dragon balls because Shenron told me to get a Dragon Model so he could let me wish you back." "That's great Bulma, but why the heck am I here?" "Well, I created a parallel Dimension, called the Timeless Ages after you and the Z-fighters died. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were the only ones left, so I decided they should go live there and they agreed." "Bulma what is the Timeless Ages?" "The Timeless Ages is a parallel dimension that looks exactly like Earth but in another dimension. Also, no time passes but at the same time it does." "Ok, I think I get that." "Yeah, well we're going to Kami's lookout because right before I wished you back, I created a time portal between Earth and the Timless Ages. When we get there, we are going to jump in." "Why? I mean, why am I here instead of Krillin or Piccolo or Vegeta or Trunks or…" "I get the picture Goku. And just to let you know, Piccolo is already there. But to answer you question, you are here because they need you there. Mr. Popo senses an evil force may attack soon or already has. Basically, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo are in danger." "Oh, now I get it. You want me to go beat the bad guy right?" "Yeah, if there is one. Oh, look! There's Kami's lookout now. (Bulma lands the capsule car) "Well, where's the time portal?" "What th- auuugghhh!" "Hey Goku what was that?" I don't know it came from over there in front of the hyperbolic time chamber." "Hey look Goku, the time portal. Hey where's Mr. Popo?" "Hey, he must have fallen in. Let's go Bulma." "Okay." (Both jump in) A few seconds later, Bulma and Goku arrive in the Timeless Ages. "Wow, Bulma do you sense that high energy source to the west?" "Yeah, I wonder what it is." "Here grab my arm I'm going to use instant transmission to get there." (Uses instant transmission) "Wow, look Bulma! What it that?" "*gasp*! I don't know." "Wait, Bulma I'm sensing Cell and Buu. And what is that in the sky? Oh my gosh, that's a-a Genki Dama! But who released it? Wait I see a Kamehameha too. That must be Gohan's. Bulma, if we don't stop that Genki Dama, it's all over!" "I know Goku. There must be some way to stop- Goku? Hey where'd he go?" "Bulma? Is that you?" "Mr. Popo? Hey, did you fall in the time portal?" "That's what that was?" "Yep. So how did you fall in?" "Well, I was walking around the lookout and I saw a gleaming light in front of the hyperbolic time chamber, and went over to see what it was. When I got there, it just sucked me in. I ended up here in the Timeless Ages." "Well, I managed to bring Goku back." "Yes, I can sense him. Where is he?" "I'm not sure. He may be at the battle scene right now. Let's go." "Right." Well all the remaining good guys seem to have made it into the Timeless Ages. But where did Goku go? (Cut to Bulma and Mr. Popo arriving at the battle scene) "Hey, Mr. Popo, I don't see Goku anywhere. Do you?" "No, I'm afraid not. Where is he at?" (Cut to Goku who is powering up a Genki Dama in the wilderness of Earth) "There it's finished at last. Now I've got to get to the battle scene and throw my Genki Dama at Cebuu's." (Uses instant transmission and arrives next to Piccolo) "What? Goku is that you?" "Yeah it's me Piccolo. Nice to see you." (Piccolo stares in shock and disbelief that Goku is still alive) "H-h-how?" "I'll explain later Piccolo. Right now I've got some business to take care of." (Cut to Bulma and Mr. Popo) Wait, look, Bulma. Isn't that Goku next to Piccolo?" "Yeah, you might be right. Let's go."  
  
CHAPTER 6  
"Dad, is that you?" "Huh? Oh, hey Gohan. What's up?" "We're trying to defeat Cell and Buu." "Wait, how did they get here, Gohan?" I'll tell you later at a more convenient time if you know what I mean." Oh yeah, well you see that Genki Dama in the air?" "Yeah, it's big huh?" Yes it is Gohan, and now it's going to be destroyed. HUYYYAAHHHH!!" "What- what are you doing dad?"  
"I built my own Genki Dama in the desert before I came here. I decided to deflect Cell's with mine."  
"Oh no. "Dad I built that Genki Dama, not Cell." "Huh?! You're kidding, right? Uh, right Gohan?"  
"No I'm not kidding." "Oh no! What have I done? This is terrible! Hey Piccolo, run for it!" "Huh?"  
"Look up in the sky!" Oh, my Gosh! There's two Genki Dama's now." "I know I threw one up because I thought it was Cell's. But then Gohan said it was his. Now we're all in for it!" Oh my Gosh, Goku!" "What were you thinking?" "Look, just run for it!" "No way I'm staying right beside you."  
"Yeah, me too dad." "Yeah we will too." "Huh? Wow, it Trunks and Goten! Hi buddy how ya doing?  
"Okay." "And how are you Trunks?" Fine, sir." " Goku, I can't believe you are having a family reunion right now." "Uh, sorry Piccolo." (Cell and Buu realize the second Genki Dama in the sky)  
"Buu, how did that get up there?" "Huh? I don't know. It wasn't Gohan or the others. Wait- I'm sensing a new powerful energy source. I know I've sensed it before." "Yes, I am sensing it too, Buu."  
"Whaaat??!?!! It's Goku I just know it is." "Don't be silly, Cell. We finished off that pest 200 years ago. It's imposs-(Goku uses instant transmission to get behind Cebuu) Hey guys, is this a private party?" "Wha-? "Dang it! It's him! How?" I don't know Cell, It might be an illusion or som-" "just shut up you two. I don't know how you got in here, but you're leaving right now. I've just shot my Genki Dama at yours. When the two collide, the energy will be so intense, it will detereorate every thing within a 100,000 meter radius. That means if you don't leave you die." "Please Goku are we supposed to believe that?" "Only if you choose to. Either way you aren't going to live. Either the Genki Damas will destroy you, Or-it will be me." "You've gotta be kidding." "Yeah, Buu is right.  
You have no chance of destroying us." "Really? Well, I'm getting out of then- with the rest of the Z-fighters. Gohan, get everyone over here. We're getting out!" "Okay." "Goku, do you actually think we are going to fall for this when the Genki Damas collide they will not do anything but give us an impressive light show." "You are wrong, Cell and Buu." "It's Cebuu." "Okay, Cebuu. My Genki Dama has a special little feature that no other Genki Dama can ever have. When the two collide, Mine will explode into bigger Genki Damas until everything is destroyed. Once the last one explodes, half of this demension will be destroyed. I only planned to use this as a last resort if something ever went wrong. I guess I'm finally getting that chance. Goodbye, Cebuu." "N-n-no. You're joking. Joking I tell you!" "Sorry, this time it's for real. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks! Grab on!(Goku uses instant transmission to get to Bulma and Mr. Popo) "Wh-where did he go? Oh no look, Cell! Wha-? Oh no, the Genki Dama are about to collide! Auugghhh!!!! BRRROROROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMBASHABASHABASHQWAPPPPPPOOOOOOWWWWZOOOOOMMM! …………  
  
CHAPTER 7  
Fire. All that is left of the Timeless Ages where the Genki Damas exploded. Fire. Dirt fills the air. The fire becomes flames. The flames become flickers. The flikers become nothing. Nothing but pure barren wasteland. Silence creeps over the dead area. An eerie presence fills the air. All is gone.  
Green. Luscious green trees and grass. Green. That is what remains on the other half of the Timeless Ages. The remaining Z-fighters, as well as Bulma and Mr. Popo. Walk through a grassy plain. Gohan leads everyone to his home. Everone but Goku enters. All he does is stare into the distance from where half the Timeless Ages was destroyed. Gohan comes up to his fatherand speaks up. "Amazing. It's just gone. Even Cell and Buu are completely destroyed." "Yes, it is a very amazing thing. Gohan, tell me all you know about the Timeless Ages." "Okay. It's exactly like Earth except no time passes, but, at the same time it does. This has been my home since Bulma sent Trunks Goten, and I off 200 years ago. I am still 25. Trunks is 17, and Goten is 15. We can leave here if we can only find a way out." "Gohan, Bulma created a Time Portal between Earth and the Timeless Ages. That's how I got here." "Wow, amazing." "Gohan, how did Cell and Buu get in?" "Cell and Buu told us they go in through a time vortex in the Other World. They came with a pair of fusion earrings, which is why they were calling themselves Cebuu. I had to fuse with Piccolo to give us a chance but they were still too strong." "You fused with Piccolo?" "Yeah, it was kind of cool." "Wow. Keep going." "Well about the time you arrived I thought we were gonners. But then I launched a super Genki Dama. Then I guess you thought the Kamehameha was mine and the Genki Dama was Cebuu's. Then without knowing it you saved us all-again." "Wow, I never thought of it that way, Gohan. Gohan let me tell you something." "Sure." "I'm very old. Even though I'm in the Timeless Ages, I'm aging-fast." "No you- you can't die." "Gohan, I'm not sure I can stop that. Since I came here after being wished back, it must have messed up the time vortex when I entered it. What must have happened was the Timeless Ages are no longer the Timeless Ages. They have become the Timed Ages. You and the rest of the guys have got to get out of here. Bulma knows the way." "What about you? Are you coming too?" "Gohan, do you have the Dragon balls?" "I don't know. We could access them through the vortex. Why?" "I've got a special wish I want to make the will affect all of you and this very place."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
And so Goku and Gohan gathered the others and went with Bulma back to the Earth Dimension to get the Dragon balls. When they were all gathered, the dragon came out. "I AM SHENRON. YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. SPEAK." (Goku) "Before I make these two wishes, I want to say to you all that it was so nice to see you again. The Timeless Ages was a great idea Bulma and it worked for a while. But now it is half gone. I think it's fitting that we don't return." "Goku what are you talking about?" "You'll see Bulma, after I make my first wish. Shenron, can you totally destroy the Timeless Ages and forever block off any entrance to it?" "IT WILL BE DONE." (Performs task) "THERE, I HAVE DONE IT THE TIMELESS AGES IS GONE FOREVER. NO ONE CAN GET IN AGAIN."  
"Great, thanks." "Goku what did you just do? Did you just destroy the Timeless Ages?" "Yes." "Why?" "I had to. Half of it was already gone. The real reason is this. When I entered, the Timeless Ages became the Timed Ages. This happened because the Time Vortex can't allow someone in that has been wished back without changing the Dimension. If I had of known this, I never would have entered. Sorry, guys." "Wow. Well, I'm glad we got out when we did." "Yeah, Bulma you're out, but you are still in a Timed Age." "I know, Goku but at least we're all alive." "UMM, EXCUSE ME, BUT THE ONE CALLED GOKU STILL HAS A WISH TO MAKE. CAN YOU HURRY UP?"  
"Whoops! Sorry. Okay guys, this is my last wish. Now I don't want any of you to try to reverse it in the future no matter how much you want to." "Dad, what are you talking about?" "Don't worry Gohan. Look After your little brother for me okay?" "What!? Oh no, dad don't!" I have to make this wish. Shenron, can you make it so I can never be wished back ever again?" " YES, I CAN. (Performs task) "THERE IT IS DONE. NOW I MUST GOOOO……… ZAP! (Piccolo) "Goku, why did you just do that?" "Well, Piccolo, I wasn't supposed to be here anyway. In fact, I was having a good time with Krillin and Yamcha and the others in the Afterlife. I mean, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Timeless Ages. That's how Cell and Buu got out of the Other World. Do you understand Piccolo?" "Goku, you- you can't leave. I-I need you." "Piccolo you've got to be stong. Take care of Gohan for me." "Goku!" "Oh, I'm getting old. "Gohan, come here." "*Sniff* Yes?" "I'm dying Gohan. This is the way it's meant to be. I want to die a normal way this time- and stay that way."  
"No, Father." "Gohan, be strong. Be strong. Goodbye, my son." "No Daddy! No! *sniff* *sniff*  
(Deep sobbing) (Piccolo)" Be strong Gohan. I'm here for you. Goodbye, Goku. You were truly the greatest fighter that ever lived. And the best friend."  
PROLOGUE  
And so Goku passed away back into the Afterlife for the final time. Gohan, Piccolo and the others went on with their lives. Bulma died of old age ten years after Goku's final demise. Piccolo went next five years after Bulma's death. Gohan, who was deeply hurt by the loss of Piccolo, died of agony two months later. With Goten, the final spawn of the great Goku, and Trunks, now 34 became the last two Z-warriors. Trunks was tragically killed by a brain tumor, which left Goten broken. Goten managed to survive on his own living in his father's old house on 436 East Street. As Goten became more known to the public, he found a mysterious martial arts sage who was a master on the Z-fighters who were now legends, myths. When the sage found out Goten was a Z-fighter, he decided to tell everyone. When Goten was discovered, the people didn't want him around because they thought he thought he was better that them Goten. was forced to flee. He found a ship and flew off the planet. He eventually found a new planet for which he lived on until he died at the age of 72 because of- old age. The Z-fighters were completely gone now. Every last one. No one remembers them to this day. Even so, legends they will always be.  
  
END 


End file.
